


Tommy is Insecure

by Laughing_Jack



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicide Attempt, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughing_Jack/pseuds/Laughing_Jack
Summary: (Tommy said in one of his streams he's insecure about his height....That is literally it, SBI is a family in this enjoy)
Relationships: None
Comments: 7
Kudos: 401





	Tommy is Insecure

Tommy didn't know when it had gotten this bad, his insecurities issues involving his height. His family knew of it but not at how bad it could get. 

Like when he flinches everytime someone comments on his height, or when he looks in a mirror and immediately looks at how tall he is compared to the door. 

He knew it was getting bad when he stopped eating, if he didn't eat he wouldn't grow right? His family had noticed, well more like Techno noticed and told his family but that wouldn't stop him... 

He knew when he needed help the day he tried to well, end it. He was tired, of course he wasn't the tallest in the family that was Wilbur's job. But Wilbur got a pass for literally being a 23 year old adult. 

Tommy, Tommy was not a 23 year old man who was as tall as a giant. He was a insecure, twitch streamer, child who ran on Coca-Cola and sugar. 

He sighed as he locked the bathroom door in the upstairs hallway, his family was supposed to have dinner downstairs but... He... He couldn't brave himself up enough to go down the stairs and sit in the too small chairs that no one seemed to mind. He, he couldn't.... 

He broke into a sob as he frantically searched for anything to do the deed. He found toilet paper, toothbrushs, toothpaste and then-

The razor... It was normally used to shave facial hair but... He.... He could work with it, he felt his breathing pick as he shakily held it in his loose wrist. 

He looked at himself in the slightly dirty mirror, he could see bits of bones from under his tank top, he could see the red, puffy eyes and tear stains. 

But most importantly he could see, it. 

His long lanky limbs and his skinny neck, he looked down at the shaking hand with a razor held tightly in it, and slowly brought his hand to his wrist. For a second he thought he heared a small click but it was probably his Imagination. He held the razor down on his worst for a second before he slowly pressed pressure down. 

".... Tommy?...." He jumped slightly, while he was lost in his head he didn't hear the door be picked locked by his middle brother. He froze in place as another set of footsteps were heard in the hallway. 

"Techno whats going on dad wants us-....... T-... Tommy?..." He was afraid to look at his brothers in their eyes, their eyes that probably looked at him with discuss. 

He felt tears stream faster down his face as he heard one of his brothers quickly walking off, 'probably to go tell dad about how ugly he looked' he thought. 

He heard slow footsteps walking into the bathroom with him almost like he was a wild animal. He then realized he was holding onto the razor like a lifeline. 

"Hey.. Tommy it's me, it's Wilbur. Can you, can you put the razor down and let us talk?" He heard his oldest brother speak softly in that sickly sweet voice of his. The one that had so many men and women tripping over there feet to obey him. 

He couldn't help but follow his brothers order and not even a second later heard the slight clink as metal hit the tiled floor. Without a second thought he heard and felt his brother wrap his arms around the boy. 

He heard the heartbeat of his brother, it was quick and going faster than normal. He felt slightly bad for worrying his brother like this. 

Tommy felt the warmth flood his brothers body and he couldn't hell but break down and sob into his brothers chest just as footsteps were heard rushing down the hallway. They stopped outside of the small doorway and heavy breathing was heard. 

"I-i c-cant Wilbur, p-p-people ke-keep judging m-my heig-ht a-a-and it-" He could barely get out, his brother held him tighter and whispered reassurances into his soft blonde hair. 

He heard someone else come over most likely Philza and whisper something to Wilbur that his cloudy mind couldn't lick up, not even a second later he felt himself being picked up. His eyes shot open as he went to protest. 

"Shhhh Tommy, calm down I'm just moving you to somewhere more comfortable." Wilbur mummbled lowly as he looked downwards briefly at his younger brother. 

Tommy in that moment saw so much love, support and fear that he felt himself start to sob again. He made one of his idols, not even his idols. He made his family worry about him and he couldn't stop it. 

As he started to cry again, someones hand went to run though his hair, he briefly saw a flash of green and white and realized it was Philza, his father. 

He cuddled slightly into his brothers chest as he closed his eyes, he wasn't going to sleep but he needed to close his eyes, he wanted the tears to stop and he didn't want to see the way his family looked at him. 

He barely felt when he was placed into the couch and bodies surroned him. But he did know that he wasn't going to leave this spot until they knew everything they needed to know.

He whimpered as a comforting hand was placed on his shoulder, he dug his hands deeper into who ever he was hugging at the moment.   
"Tommy, we need you to look at his mate" A gentle voice whispered

"N-no.... I-i cant.... This isn't v-very pog" He whispered, he felt a forcefully hand grab(gently) his shoulder and force him to meet the dull red eyes of his middle brother. Techno didn't show emotion but that wasn't now his red eyes held worry and anger. Anger that something brought his little brother to his knees. 

"Thomas, it's okay.... I promise" He whispered while cradling his little brother in his cold hands like his life depended on it, Tommy felt more pieces of him break. He sobbed once more but this time he knew he wasn't alone. 

And if he woke up and didn't have to got to school the next few days, No one complained and if suddenly his bullies disappeared off the face of the earth and the furniture and doors were made bigger no one said anything.


End file.
